Catherine von Puss
Catherine von Puss - 'córka Kota w Butach. Wygląd Cath jest wysoka i szczupła, a także dosyć gibka i sprawna. Jej cera jest lekko żółtawa. Catherine jest piękną dziewczyną z zielonymi oczami, na których widać rude emulsje. Na nich to znajduje się zielona opaska z kocimi uszami - oczywiście w kolorze pomarańczowym. Sukienka dziewczyny mieni się wszystkimi kolorami! Poczynając od zielonego, a kończąc się na żółtym, barwy zataczają koło, ponieważ z żółtego można zrobić zielony! Sukienka sięga jej ponad kolana... Czasami, w chłodniejsze dni, może posłużyć za tunikę, gdyż Cath ubiera pod nią legginsy. Z ramiona dziewczyny zwisa, na cienkim pasku, pomarańczowa torebka z łatką w kształcie kota. Buty dziewczyny są czarne, z pomarańczowymi koturnami. Są to botki, a na ich zakończeniu, na koste, znajduje się pasmo z miękkiego, sztucznego futerka. Royals czy Rebels? Royalso-rebels... Serce Catherine skłania ją do wypełnienia baśniowego przeznaczenia... Cath podpisała księgę, która okazała się być fałszywa... Jednakże dziewczyna tego nie żałuje, a nawet się cieszy...Jednak do czasu Księżycowego Święta Lasu Cath była rebelsem... Dlatego w tej serii dziewczyna ma na głowie beret, nie kapturek... Mimo wszystko dziewczyna skłania się ku royalsom, chwilowo tylko czując się rebelsem... Z powodu tego niezdecydowania, Cath pozostaje Royalso-Rebelsem... Jeśli księga się pojawi, to Cath ją podpisze... Charakter Catherine jest lekko figlarna, i raz na baśniowiek lubi spłatać komuś psikusa. Gdy się denerwuje, drapie. A denerwuje się często. Czasami od tak wpada w panikę, nawet w najbłachszym powodzie! Ale najczęściej jest zdecydowana i stosunkowo odważna. Uwielbia ryzyko i sporty ekstremalne. Lubi pojedynki na szpady. Catherine nie zawsze jest przyjacielsa. Gdy pierwszy raz znalazła się w baśnioceum, była bardzo nieśmiała. Czuła, do kogo nie może się udać. Tak poznała Kitty - są dobrymi koleżankami. Catherine bywa wrażliwa - czasami się wzrusza. Zainteresowania Catherine uwielbia pojedynki na szpady. Na treningu bohaterów, na który zapisała się, jest całkiem dobra. Cath uwielbia kolory! Dlatego kocha malować, a także tworzyć własne stylizacje, czy przerabiać używane ciuchy. Panna von Puss lubi grać także w krykieta. Wyobraża sobie, że piłka to kłębek wełny. Zwierzak thumb|left Catherine posiada białą samiczkę zajączka z niebieskimi oczami imieniem Koko. Catherine kupiła dla niej różową wstążkę i zawiązała na karczku w słodką kokardkę. Koko jest pocieznym królikiem - jest bardzo wesoła i kocha się bawić. Uwielbia marchewki, sałatę i jabłka. Koko czasami, gdy Catherine ją ignoruje przez dłuższy czas, obraża się na nią, chowa się wtedy w swoim koszyku (jasno-różowym z niebieskim futerkiem w środku w ciemne kropki) i zasypia. Koko ma do zabawy malutką marcheweczkę gumową. W kącie komnaty Cath leży również mała poduszka w kształcie marchewki. Koko i panna von Boots są ze sobą bardzo zżyte. Catherine uratowała ją, kiedy to Koko miała trafić do akwarium pewnego węża, gdy była małą kuleczką. Ciekawostki *Catherine uwielbia ryby. Ale jej ulubionym daniem jest shejk truskawkowy. *Jest spod znaku bliźniąt. *Dziewczyna zmieniła swą stronę, przechodząc z rebelsów do royalsów, kilka dni po "Księżycowym Święcie Lasu" *Świetnie posługuje się szpadą. Ceremonia dziedzictwa thumb|180pxthumb|left|100pxCatherine podpisała księgę legend. Wkładając klucz do księgi legend ujrzała, iż okładka przybrała kolor pomarańczowy, a na lusterku, które też otrzymało ten kolor, pojawił się kapelusz muszkietera. Klucz Cath był złoty, błyszczący, z główką kota... Jak poszło Cath na ceremoni? Jeśli ciekawi was dalszy bieg opowieści, zajrzyjcie na ten wpis na blogu: Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Catherine - tutaj dokładny opis przebiegu ceremonii... Pałac Dziedzictwa W pałacu dziedzictwa, na ścianie, narysowany był kot w butach, stojący obok Markiza. Tam to Catherine otrzymała mały zegarek w puzderku-naszyjniku, w kształcie kota. Po otczytaniu inskrypcji umożliwiający przemianę w prawdziwego kota. Wtedy naszynik zmienia się w obrożę. Oprócz tego znajduje się w nim miniaturowa szpada, która może się powiększyć i zamienić w prawdziwą szpadę. Tak wygląda Cath w kociej wersji: thumb Jak widać, ma ona rude futro i zielone oczy. Na nich to ma makijaż koloru jasno niebieskiego.Brzuszek kotki ma kolor brązowawy. Obróżka jest kolorowa - zupełnie jak sukienka w ludzkiej vversji panny Catherine'y von Puss. Widać dobrze przypięty do niej, czerwonawy, wisiorek w kształcie kota z nosem i wąsami. Jest to owy klejnot. Aby zmienić się na powrót w człowieka, Catherine musi zadrapać go od spodu - potem nie ma nawet śladu po uszkodzeniu. Jako kot, Catherine może, ale nie potrafi mówić. Jest to umiejętność, którą musi wyćwiczyć. Lusterphone thumb|left|180pxthumb|180px Mirrorphone (pl. Lusterphone) Catherine jest bardzo ozdobny. Jest on oprawiony w obudowę, ciemniejszą niż telefon. Wszystko jest w kolorze pomarańczowym. Z przodu widnieje aparat fotogarficzny z motywem kocim. Przyciski nawiązują do historii Cath. Ogółem można by rzec, iż Cath ma telefon w kocim stylu! Z tyłu, na owej obudowie, znajduje się wzór z kropeczkami i kocimi łapkami. Między liniami znajdują się koty, w różnych pozach, w kolorze miałym i kremowymi konturami. U dołu widnieje napis "Cath". Jest to jej ulubione zdrobnienie własnego imienia ;) Linie #'Basic CathrinevonBoots.png|Linia Basic ' #*'Nazwa: Basic #*'Data Wydania: '''24 sty 2015r. #*'Opis: W tej serii włosy dziewczyny są rozpuszczone. Widać w nich śladowe ilości rudego koloru. Catherine ubrana jest w kolorową sukienkę, krótką, z kołnierzykiem. Na nogach ma czarne buty z pomarańczowymi koturnami oraz futerka, na kostce. Na ramieniu wisi pomarańczowa torebka. Na głowie dodatkowo widnieje zielona opaska z kocimi uszami. Na przedramieniach Catherine znajdują się naramienniki futrzane. #'''GF #*'Nazwa: Getting Fairest Catherine-von-Puss-Getting-Fairest-by-Halszka454.png ' #*'Data wydania: '''4 lut 2015r. #*'Opis:' W tej serii dziewczyna ma włosy spięte w dwa kucyki różowymi frotkami, opuszczone na ramiona. Pidżamą jest długi sweter w kolorze pomarańczowym. Na rękawach jest wzór charakterystyczny dla jej opowieści. Na nogach widoczne są kapcie w kolorze czarnym z jasno-brązowymi koturnami. Na nich to widać blado-pomarańczowe pompony. Dziewczyna nie jest ubrana w żadne legginsy. Pod swetrem jest krótki top w kolorze czarnym, nie widoczny, bo nie wychodzący na zewnątrz. #'LD Catherine-Von-Puss-LD.png ' #*'Nazwa: Legacy Day (Ceremonia Dziedzictwa) #*'Data Wydania: '''8 lut 2015r. #*'Opis: 'W tej serii suknia dziewczyny jest rozłożysta, brązowa. Na spódnicy widać siateczkę w kolorze toffi. Pasek na sukience jest pomarańczowy. Na topie widnieje łuna złotego. Do sukienki przyłączone są rękawki w kolorze jasnego brązu. Na nich to jeszcze widać siateczkowe ramionczka w kolorze turkusowym. Buty Cath są wysokie, brązowe, z paskami, na koturnie koloru pomarańczowego. Na końcach kozaków widoczne są kocie główki i sztuczne futerko. #'H-TP Catherine-Von-Puss-Hat-Tastic-Party.png ' #*'Nazwa: Hat Tastic Party (herbaciastyczna imprezka w Krainie Czarów) #*'Data Wydania: '''15 lut 2015r. #*'Opis: W tej serii dziewczyna ma na sobie różową suknię z kołnierzykiem, rękawami, a na nią nałożony gorset. Spódnica od sukienki jest bardzo ładnie zdobiona motywami herbatkowymi. Na nogach dziewczyna ma różowe rajstopy oraz fioletowe buty. Obcasy owych butów mają kształt piór. Na rękach dziewczyny widnieją rękawiczki. Jest też pomponik. Fryzura Catherine jest podobna do serii Basic, aczkolwiek włosy spoczywają na ramieniu. Kapelusz dziewczyny jest w muszkieterskim stylu, ułożony na opasce. Z włosów wystają też kocie uszy. #'Thronecoming Catherine-thronecoming.png|Art ' #*'Nazwa: Thronecoming '(pl. Dzień Koronacji) #*'Data wydania: '''2 mar 2015r. #*'Opis: 'W tej serii Catherine ma włosy upięte wysoko. Widnieją na nich tylko odcienie brązu. Na czubku głowy, bardzo blisko kucyka, znajduje się pomarańczowa, oklapnięta kokarda. W uszach dziewczyny widnieją kolczyki-pompony. Zielone oczy dziewczyny są śmiejące. Nad nimi widać cienką warstwę cienia do powiek w kolorze łososiowego różu. Nad nim to jest charakterystyczyny dla serii brokatowy makijaż, który ciągnie się aż po brwi. Pod oczami, dziewczyna ma namalowane cekinki; białe, niebieskie i pomarańczowe. Na szyi wiszą korale - potrójne w żywym i stosunkowo ciemnym odcieniu pomarańczu. Rękawki od sukienki, siateczkowe i półprzezroczyste małe, są uwieńczone malutkimi pomponikami - takimi jak kolczki Cath. Top od sukienki jest również łososiowy, tyle, że w odcieniu ciemnym. Widać na nim wzór tygrysich pasków. Poniżej widać piękną wstążkę - w odcieniu łososiowego, zawiązaną w kokardę na plecach. Poniżej jest różowa falbanka. Pod nią już spódnica - warstwa pierwsza, i tak jak kolejne, z zakładkami. Na niej też widzimy ów tygrysi wzór. Dwie poniższe warstwy są bez wzoru. Ale reszta do końca ma tygrysi akcent, aczkolwiek nie wyróżnia się on z daleka. Spod rozchylonej sukienki widać parę butów dziewczyny - są to Czarne buty na pomarańczowej koturnie, z paskami tego samego koloru. W dłoniach Catherine dzierży ciemno-brązową maskę pokrytą królewskimi, złotymi wzorami, z kocim motywem. Wszystko dopełniają blado-różowe rękawiczki z pomponami. #'SU #*''' Catherine-SpringUnsprung-by-Halszka454.png Nazwa: Spring Unsprung ' #*'Data wydania: 26 sty 2015r. #*'Opis: '''W tej serii dziewczyna ma z włosów upleciony warkocz. We fryzurze Catherine widać różno kolorowe pasemka - nie brakuje oczywiście rudego! Cath ma na sobie sukienkę z zielonym topem i półprzezroczystymi rękawkami w tym samym kolorze. Zszycia są ukryte pod liścianym wzorem. Na talii widnieje też takowy pasek. Zaś spódnica od sukienki jest w kolorze niebieskim jasnym. U spodu widnieje liściany wzór przeplatający się z kulkowo-gwiazdowym. Buty Cath są różowe z brązowymi koturnami. Paseczki od butów są zrobione z liści. Na głowie dziewczyny jest duży wianek - są w nim niebieskie, różowe, czerwone i żółte kwiaty, znajdujące się w szkielecie z liści. #'TTW Catherine-TTW.png|Art ' #*'Nazwa: Through The Woods (leśna wyprawa) #*'Data Wydania': 8.04.2015r. #*'Opis': W tej serii Catherine posiada włosy uczesane w kucyk... Na jej głowie widoczny jest berecik, oraz imitacja kocich uszu... Na ramiona narzucone jest małe bolerko w kolorze różowym, z kocimi motywami... Sukienka dziewczyny jest w kolorze pomarańczowym z ciemniejszymi motywami leśnymi... Catherine oprócz latarni, na wyprawę zabiera małą torebeczkę, w której znajdują się bandaże, woda ze studni czarów oraz woda baśniotleniona... Są tam też plastry i lekarstwa przeciwbólowe... Na takiej wyprawie może się bowiem wszystko przytrafić... Na nogach, oprócz ciemnych butów ze sprzączkami, złotymi obcasami i złotymi ozdobami, dziewczyna ma rajstopy w odcineniu bledszym i ciemniejszym niż jej sukienka... Latarnia dziewczyny jest dosyć bogato zdobiona złotymi pnączami... #MB Catherine-von-Puss-Mirror-Beach-serie.png #*Nazwa: Mirror Beach #*Data wydania: #*Opis: W tej serii Cath ubrana jest w kostium kompielowy, z dopinaną siateczką, na którym widnieje motyw gwieździstego, nocnego nieba... Buty dziewczyny są fioletowe, na wysokim obcasie, zapinane półprzezroczytymi paseczkami w tym samym kolorze... Fryzura kotki nie jest wymyślna... Na jej oczach widnieją fioletowe, zdobione okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Do ramion doczepiona jest zaś turkusowa, połyskująca siateczka. Galeria Czyli zbiór wszystkich obrazów. Grafiki Ever-After-High-Card-Catherine-von-Boots-by-Halszka454.png|Karta (po angielsku) Catherine-by-Halszka454.png|Kocia wersja MimmibyHalszka454.png|Królik CathrinevonBoots.png|Basic Full Art Catherine-von-Puss-Getting-Fairest-by-Halszka454.png|Getting Fairest Catherine-SpringUnsprung-by-Halszka454.png|Spring Unsprung Catherine-Von-Puss-LD.png|Legacy Day Catherine-Von-Puss-Hat-Tastic-Party.png|Hat Tastic Party Catherine-von-Puss-MirrorPhone-by-Halszka454.png|Lusterphone należący do Cath - przód Catherine-thronecoming.png Catherine-TTW.png|Seria Through the Woods Cath-next-chapter-mirror.png|Cath dorosła w zwierciadle Catherine-von-Puss-Mirror-Beach-serie.png Rysunki Katy-Meow-Halszka454-1st DAY WITH MY OC.png|Wersja Pierwsza - kiedy nazywała się Katy Meow Od innych użytkowników :) Cath od LilyWolf.png|Od LilyWolf (dzięki) ''Historia'' *''23.11.2014r. - art nowej (jeszcze nieznanej) postaci'' *24.11.2014r. - pomysł na Catherine *26.11.2014r. - powstaje strona *24.01.2015r - art w komputerowej wersji. *25.01.2015r. - zmiana nazwy. *Postać stworzona przez Halszkę 454 i dodana do takowej kategorii. Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć inne moje postacie, wystarczy zaledwie odwiedzić tą kategorię. Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Halszka454 Kategoria:Kot w Butach Kategoria:Roybel